Rick y Morty conocen a las Sailor Scouts
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Mini serie de tres capítulos largos y con el choque de dos Mundos completamente distintos :D. Clasificación "T".
1. Chapter 1

**Una mini historia de tres capítulos en donde esta pareja de abuelo y nieto conocerán a las famosas Sailor Scouts, estos acontecimientos tendrán lugar durante el capítulo 67 de Sailor Moon R, llamado** ** _"Vacaciones en la playa. Un descanso para las Sailor Scouts"._** **Todo transcurre cuando en una vuelta tras viajar por el Universo, Rick, bajo los efectos del alcohol, termina por estrellar su nave en una isla, donde las chicas estarán tomándose un descanso después de combatir al Mal. ¿Habrá momentos pícaros? ¿Rick dejará el alcohol alguna vez XD? ¿Y Morty se enamorará de alguna de las bellas Guerreras? Eso lo pronto lo verán.**

 **Como siempre pongo antes de comenzar: No soy dueño de Rick y Morty ni tampoco de Sailor Moon, ambas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y empresas, como también a sus países de origen.**

 **El motivo...Solo entretener, nada lucrativo.**

* * *

Capítulo I: Amanecía un bello día en Seattle, Morty Smith se despertaba en su habitación, pero cuando justo abrió los ojos, se topó con su abuelo, Rick Sánchez, el cual estaba sentado en una silla que tenía para su escritorio en la computadora, ocasionando que el niño se cayera de la cama, tras pegarse tremendo susto.

\- ¡Rick! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! Preguntó el chico, mientras que evitaba que su corazón se parara por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Así es como me recibes? Jaja -Burp- Me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad, jajajaja, viene a llevarte para una misión, vamos. Vístete y anda, que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Le pidió su abuelo, el cual tras jugarle una broma, le contó sobre lo que harían ese día.

\- Espero no terminar en una prisión de la Federación Galáctica. Pidió el chico, ya que aún tenía recuerdos bastante aterradores del escape de su abuelo de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad que había y la masacre que se había gestado allí.

\- Tranquilo, que...que no pasó a mayores. Le tranquilizó Rick, mientras que Morty se vestía, lavaba y de ahí, tras desayunar con su familia y de que su abuelo criticara a su padre, los dos abordaron la nave del científico.

\- ¿Adónde iremos hoy, Rick? Preguntó su nieto, tras sentarse y abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Hoy, hoy, vamos a viajar hacia Bombopolis*, tengo que recoger un paquete muy importante y a solucionar un asunto, nada más, luego volvemos. Contó él y puso en marcha la nave espacial, con rumbo hacia el nombrado planeta.

\- _"Dios me proteja si nos llega a pasar algo"_ Temió desde lo más bajo el joven.

* * *

A su vez, a miles de kilómetros de Seattle, en Tokyo, Japón, el grupo de amigas de Serena Tsukino, Makoto Kino y Minako Aino, las tres se hallaban yendo hacia el Templo de su amiga Rei Hino. Era un día de mucho calor en la Capital nipona y las amigas deseaban poder tener un descanso, ya que tenían mucha tarea por hacer y sumado a las peleas contra el Mal, ya que ellas eran las Sailor Scouts.

\- Oigan, chicas, ¿ya hicieron la tarea que nos dejaron en Verano? Preguntó Makoto, mientras que iban subiendo las escaleras hacia el Templo de la Familia Hino, bajo un Cielo despejado pero caluroso y con las cigarras cantando, anunciando que el calor perduraría un buen tiempo de aquel mes.

\- Aún no. Respondió con voz cansada Serena.

\- ¿Y no piensan ir a algún lado estas vacaciones? Preguntó de nuevo la castaña.

\- Sería muy buena idea si tuviéramos vacaciones, podríamos quitarnos de encima tanto el calor, como esa dichosa tarea. Respondió cansada la chica, ya que estaban soportando bastante esos días de mucho Sol.

Llegaron finalmente a la cima de aquellas colinas, donde el aire era más fresco y el calor no se sentía tanto, bajo un gran árbol se cobijaron las tres amigas del Sol, para así recuperar el aliento perdido y reponer fuerzas.

\- Mmm, este lugar es muy fresco, por eso me encanta -Dijo Minako, feliz de estar bajo las sombras y con los brazos extendidos-

Justo en ese momento, la voz de una niña de cabellos rosados, la cual se encontraba sentada en la entrada del Templo, el cual estaba cerrado, llamó la atención de las chicas.

\- ¿Estará Rei? Preguntó la niña.

\- Chibi. Se sorprendió Serena de ver a la pequeña allí sola y con su pelota, por eso se dirigieron hacia donde estaba ella.

\- Rini, ¿tú también estás tomando aire fresco? Preguntó Minako dulcemente.

\- Sí, un poco, pero Rei no está aquí. Respondió a la pregunta de la rubia y luego les dio aquella noticia, la cual dejó sorprendidas a las amigas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Exclamaron interrogativamente las tres.

\- ¿Adónde pudo haber ido? Quiso saber Makoto.

\- Ella está en una isla, donde no hay nadie y poder entrenar su mente. Yo que pensaba venir porque estaba aburrida. Contó la peli rosa y lanzó su pelota al aire.

\- ¡¿Dijiste una isla donde no hay nadie?! Volvió a preguntar Serena, sin poder creer en lo que les estaba diciendo la niña.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que está en una isla privada, tomándose unas buenas vacaciones, ¿o no?. Lanzó su teoría Makoto, mientras que se imaginaban a la Sailor Mars descansar lo más tranquilo bajo una sombrilla, sentada en una extendida silla de playa y relajarse sin ningún problema.

\- No la perdonaré, siempre confiaba en Rei. ¡Qué injusticia!. Se mostró disgustada Minako al respecto de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Rini, ¿seguro que le preguntaste a Rei donde quedaba ese lugar, verdad? Preguntó Serena a la niña y ésta respondió.

\- Eh, sí. Respondió afirmativamente y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- ¡Muy bien, vamos a ese lugar para acompañarla! No permitiremos que solo Rei lo esté disfrutando. Exclamó Serena a sus dos amigas y a la niña.

\- ¡Sí! Lanzaron su grito de unión Makoto y Minako y se fueron a prepararse para ir hacia la isla donde estaba su amiga.

* * *

A su vez, en el Planeta Bombopolis, Rick y Morty habían llegado, no había sido un viaje tranquilo, ya que había mucha vigilancia tras la fuga del científico de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Federación Galáctica, allí se dirigieron para retirar un material bastante importante, el cual eran misiles tele-dirigidos y de última tecnología, los cuales servirían para derrocar a los enemigos, los cuales no podrían soportar semejante ofensiva que les lanzarían.

\- Bueno, Morty, ya tengo los misiles, ahora -Burp- volver a casa. Dijo Rick, viendo que había cumplido su misión con la creación de armas.

\- ¿A quién se las vas a dar esos misiles? Quiso saber Morty, un tanto preocupado por los contactos que su abuelo poseía.

\- Tran...tranquilo, no va a pasar nada, son solo para unos amigos míos y...Dijo el científico, cuando en ese momento, aparecieron varias naves de la Federación, rodeándolos.

\- _¡Rick Sánchez, está cercado, ríndase y entregue esas_ armas! Ordenaron los agentes, pero Rick ya estaba harto de la Federación, así que se preparó para acabar con ellos.

 _-_ ¡Vengan por mí, -Burp largo- cobardes! Gritó y comenzó a bombardear a las naves, derribando un par, todo siendo observado por Morty, el cual dejó el miedo y decidió ayudar a su abuelo.

 _-_ ¡Oigan, nadie se llevará preso a mi abuelo, NADIE! Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, tomó una ametralladora láser y derribó al resto de la flota enemiga.

 _-_ Caray, Morty, jamás en mi puta vida había visto, desde que empezamos a viajar por el Espacio y el Universo, de verte tomando un arma y derribar a todos esos hijos de puta, felicitaciones! ¡Ese es mi nieto! Le felicitó Rick, el cual abrazó al niño, dejándolo sorprendido.

\- _"¿Yo lo hice?"_ ¡Sí, yo lo hice, soy un genio! Gritó el joven y de ahí volvieron hacia la nave espacial.

* * *

En el Espacio, tanto el científico como el castaño permanecieron en silencio, Morty estaba completamente sorprendido de haber derribado a tantas naves en pocos segundos, por su parte Rick, el cual se hallaba piloteando la nave, bebía sin parar de una botella de Whisky, la cual ya lo estaba poniendo bajo los efectos del alcohol.

\- Mo...Mor...Morty, debes calmarte, amigo, ¿A quién mierda le va a importar que hayas derribado unas naves de la Federación? -Burp- Hiciste...hiciste bien, además, ¿Por qué la sorpresa? ¿Acaso no matabas zombies cuando jugabas al Resident Evil en tu PS2? Le preguntó su abuelo, el cual seguía bebiendo y ya estaba más que alcoholizado.

\- Sí, bueno, es -Morty se rasca la nuca, ya que no sabía como analizar la situación- que, eso sí, pero lo bueno es que ya estamos a salvo, ¿no es así, Rick? ¿Rick?. Dijo el chico, cuando en ese momento, debido a enormes dosis de alcohol en sangre, el científico se quedó totalmente dormido, acto que provocó que la nave perdiera el control y se dirigiera en curso de colisión con alguna zona urbana de la Tierra.

Para Morty se habían hecho unas larga espera con despertar a su abuelo borracho, hasta que finalmente lo logró.

\- ¡Morty! ¡¿Qué -Burp largo- está pasando?! Preguntó el científico, hasta que su nieto le señaló que estaban cayendo en picada.

\- ¡Rick, no quiero morir, no, por favor! Pidió, preso del pánico, el castaño.

\- -Burp- Tranquilo, no...no te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado. Dijo, para calmarlo, cuando en realidad no había pasado mucho.

La nave se dirigió hacia una isla, en donde allí iba a tener su aterrizaje forzoso.

\- ¡No has hecho nada, aún vamos a morir con el choque contra la isla! Gritó Morty, pensando que su abuelo no había hecho nada.

\- Shh, -Burp- quédate tranquilo, esta nave aterrizará suavemente como si fuera la isla un colchón de plumas, tú tranquilo. Tranquilizó el hombre a su nieto.

\- Confío en ti, por favor, que sea verdad. Pidió el chico, quien se abrazó fuerte a su abuelo.

* * *

Mientras que la nave iba cayendo hacia la seguridad, o mejor dicho a un "colchón de plumas", en una pequeña isla con forma de Media Luna, bajo un bello día soleado, se hallaba, a orillas del mar cristalino y las arenas blancas, Rei Hino, la Sailor Mars, quien vestía su tradicional kimono del Templo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, disfrutando del aire fresco y relajante de la Costa.

\- Bueno, ahora tengo que entrenar con todas mis ganas, eso será un secreto para Serena y las demás -Dijo Rei, tras estirar su cuerpo y de ahí se preparó para su entrenamiento- ¡Kyu, Re, To, Ya, Tai, Gyn, Re, Dai, Zhen!. La chica en ese momento, cuando saltó en el aire, un grito hizo que detuviera su entranamiento.

\- ¡Rei! Escuchó la voz de Serena, la cual hizo que la chica de largos cabellos cayera al piso.

\- ¡REI! Exclamaron las chicas del grupo, las cuales iban con Rini, Artemis y Luna.

\- Pero...¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? Quiso saber la chica, quien se levantaba del suelo y de ahí, una ola la sumergió bajo las aguas.

* * *

En la casa que había junto al mar, allí fueron las chicas junto con Rei, la cual había puesto a secar sus prendas, tras haberse empapado por el agua.

\- Rei, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de este lugar tan hermoso? Quiso saber Minako, quien estaba con las demás en el balcón con vista al océano.

\- Tienes razón, el agua de aquí es tan clara que se pueden ver a los peces nadando. Observó asombrada Makoto.

\- Y el aire es tan limpio, eso te hace pensar que estamos de vacaciones. Agregó Serena, mientras que Rini tomaba de unos cocos.

\- Y se puede estudiar muy bien. Detalló Amy, quien se llevó sus libros allí.

\- Bueno, pues yo vine a entrenar y no a jugar. Respondió Rei, muy seria.

\- Sí, pero nosotras vimos por otra razón, la pobre de Rini se sentía sola, mientras no estaba Rei con ella. Dijo Serena y de ahí, le tapó la boca a la niña.

\- ¿Es cierto es, Rini? Quiso saber Rei, quien seguía tendiendo sus prendas mojadas.

\- Rini, si quieres jugar, primero debes terminar toda la tarea de las vacaciones de Verano. Dijo Amy hacia la peli rosa, la cual seguía resistiéndose a la fuerza de Serena.

\- De acuerdo, cuando termines tu tarea, jugaré. -Prometió Rei, Rini asintió y la chica se dio la vuelta-. Ahora entiendo por qué Rini vino hasta aquí, pero lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué vinieron ustedes?. ¿Acaso vinieron a interrumpir mi entrenamiento mental? Quiso saber Rei, sin darse cuenta de que Artemis y Luna habían estado examinando una de las maletas y descubrieron el traje de baño de la chica.

\- ¿Un "Entrenamiento Mental"? Preguntaron Serena y Minako, en modo sarcástico a la chica.

\- Ya veo, la mejor manera de entrenar es nadando, Rei. Alegó Makoto, Rei corrió hacia los gatos y cerró la valija.

\- Bueno, eso es para momentos de descanso y diversión. Finalizó ella.

\- No importa, ahora vamos a nadar al Mar. Le calmó Serena y de ahí se cambiaron para ir a la playa.

* * *

Pero cuando justo estaban por ir hacia las playas para pasar el rato, vieron que desde el Cielo se acercaba a gran velocidad una nave, lo cual puso en alerta a las chicas.

\- ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Será el enemigo? Preguntó Makoto.

\- No lo sé, pero todas estemos listas. Pidió Serena.

Dentro de la nave, Rick hacía un gran intento para que aterrizaran a salvo y sin tener que lamentar lesionados.

\- ¡Rick! Le señaló Morty.

\- ¡Mierd... -Burp-! ¡Mierda! Exclamó el científico y en ese momento, terminaron por estrellarse cerca de la Casa de Playa de la Familia de Rei Hino, levantando una gran columna de humo.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Quiso saber Minako.

\- No lo sé, pero será ir a explorar. Pidió Rei y fueron todas hacia la zona del incidente ocurrido.

* * *

 *** Bombopolis: XD, es uno de los Planetas del juego para PS1 llamado "Wild 9".**

 **En el capítulo 2, Rick y Morty conocerán a las Sailor Scouts, ¿cómo será el encuentro? ¿Cómico o explosivo? No se lo vayan a perder :D.**

 **Que tengan un buen Jueves para todos ustedes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La caía fue estruendosa y terminaron derribando un par de palmeras, Morty se golpeó la cabeza un poco, pero nada grave, mientras que Rick seguía bebiendo de la botella de Whisky un rato más.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos pasó? Se preguntó el castaño, viendo que habían sobrevivido, o eso creía en su mente.

\- -Burp- Te lo dije, Morty, a...aterri...aterrizamos como en un colchón de plumas. Dijo Rick, el cual comenzó a preparar los circuitos de vuelo, pero no respondían a sus órdenes.

\- Rick. Dijo el chico, llamando a su abuelo.

\- Ahora no, Morty, espera que -Burp- termine de encender esta mierda. Le pidió que esperar un rato.

\- Pero, Rick, ¡mira! Le señaló el chico.

\- Morty, ¿Qué carajos pasaaaaaaaaa?! Quiso saber el por qué de tanto escándalo, cuando vieron que no estaban en su zona de origen.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no es Seattle. Dijo el chico, quien observaba el entorno.

\- Parece que estamos en una isla tropical y bastante lejana a nuestra querida Seattle -Burp- Bueno, tranquilo, los misiles sobrevivieron y tenemos suficiente carga en la ametralladora láser. Observó la situación, el científico, mientras que encendía el aparato.

\- ¿No funciona? Preguntó Morty asustado.

\- Carajo, se dañaron los circuitos de vuelo, pero tranquilo -Burp- lo puedo reparar, tú sal primero, yo veré qué puedo hacer con esto y si no, haremos una señal con humo para los barcos. Pidió Rick, el cual seguía intentando encender la nave, al ver que no respondía, se prepararon para salir afuera.

\- ¿Crees que se pueda reparar? Bah, de seguro tú sabes hacerlo. Confío Morty en su abuelo.

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes, pero... -Rick se quedó helado al ver lo que había hacia afuera- Morty, no vayas a salir de aquí por lo más que quieras. Pidió el científico.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó el castaño, quien dirigió la mirada hacia el lado izquierdo de la nave, revelando la presencia de varias chicas que tenían rodeada a la misma.

Aquellas chicas los tenían rodeados, mirándolos un tanto sorprendidas y hasta murmuraban entre ellas por lo bajo, poniendo un tanto nervioso a Morty, el cual no sabía qué debían hacer en ese momento.

\- _Hola, ¿pueden oírme? ¿Quiénes son?_ Preguntó Rei a los personajes.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Rick? Preguntó Morty, apretando los dientes del miedo.

\- Tranquilo, de seguro caíamos en alguna isla donde existen las míticas Amazonas, las cuales tienen a los hombres como esclavos o en alguna región del Sahara, donde -Burp estruendoso- hacen lo mismo, pero no temas, porque haremos lo mismo que hicieron nuestros antepasados cuando llegaron a EEUU. Dijo Rick, calmando el miedo de su miedo y buscando varias cosas en la nave.

\- ¿Y cuáles son? Preguntó Morty, viendo que las chicas seguían allí y en ese momento, su abuelo le pasó la ametralladora láser.

\- Lo que hicieron ellos: Matar a todos los indios que se encontraran por el camino, vamos, Morty, porque hoy vamos a pelear, sí, pe...-Burp-. Dijo y tomó los misiles futuristicos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no son hostiles! Gritó el chico asustado.

\- El Mundo es nuestro enemigo, -Burp- pero nadie nos detendrá, seremos parte de la historia, dos hombres que se enfrentaron al enemigo y lo aplastaron o murieron en combate, empapados de sangre, con sus tripas saliendo por su cuerpo y hasta agonizantes, pero lo hicieron, mataron hasta el final y eso es lo que haremos, los idiotas temblarán y caerán como casas en las colinas de San Francisco en medio de un terremoto. ¡Somos los dos únicos amigos que tenemos y nosotros lo somos! ¡Hasta nuestros descendientes contarán esta historia de nosotros dos, habrán monumentos y escuelas con nuestros nombres! -Burp- Así que...¿Qué dices? ¿Peleamos o no?! Dio su discurso de guerra Rick ante su nieto asustado.

\- Sí, ¡Sí, vamos! Respondió el joven y su abuelo sonrió, dándole la ametralladora láser.

\- Andando. Dijo Rick y cuando salieron de la nave, las chicas observaron cómo se abría la puerta de cristal duro y de ahí salieron ambos personajes.

\- Se los dije, no eran enemigos. Les calmó Serena, hasta que una ráfaga de lásers se dirigieron hacia ella y los evadió.

\- ¡MUERAN -BURP- AMAZONAS, NO NOS VAN A ESCLAVIZAR A NOSOTROS -BURP- TENGO MUCHO PORQUE VIVIR E INVENTAR! Exclamó Rick, quien tenía también una ametralladora láser con las bombas.

\- ¡A un lado, yo me encargo! Ordenó Rei, quien se lanzó a la ofensiva.

\- ¡RICK, CUIDADO! Advirtió el chico a su abuelo, el cual apuntó el arma contra la chica de largos cabellos negros, pero al intentar disparar...

\- ¡Fuego de Marte Enciéndete! Atacó ella y con un rápido movimiento, destruyó las ametralladoras lásers de Rick y Morty.

Al ver que las armas habían sido derretidas, a ambos protagonistas solo les quedaba una sola opción:

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Rick? Preguntó Morty.

\- ¿Qué opciones tienes? Quiso saber su abuelo.

\- ¡Nos rendimos! Gritó el chico, dejando atónitas a aquel grupo de chicas, las cuales los miraban bastante extraños.

\- ¡Sí, nos rendimos, por favor, no nos utilicen en sus Altares para sacrificios, por favor! Rogó Rick, el cual se abrazó a las piernas de Makoto.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? Nosotras no somos Amazonas ni nada, están en una isla ubicada al Sur del Japón. Les dijo Rei, cosa que dejó sorprendidos a los protagonistas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A Japón?! Gritaron ambos.

\- Así es, será mejor que vengan a mi casa de playa, allí pondremos todas las cosas en orden. Les pidió Rei, la cual los llevó con las demás chicas hacia aquel domicilio.

\- _Hey, Rick, estas chicas son muy amables._ Dijo Morty a su abuelo.

\- _Te lo dije y parece que te gustan, jeje._ Reconoció el científico el gusto de su nieto, cosa que lo dejó ruborizado un buen momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Después de haberse estrellado en aquella isla, Rick y Morty habían sido conducidos por las chicas hacia la casa de playa de Rei, en donde se estaban preparando para ir a disfrutar de ese día tan bello en las playas, pero lo que aún faltaba por descubrir era si ellos eran buenos o agentes enemigos que buscaban derrotarlas.

\- Muy bien, entonces usted se llama Rick Sánchez, ¿no es así? Preguntó Amy al científico, el cual estaba con su petaca llena de Whisky.

\- -Burp largo- Sí, ¿algún problema? ¿Eres de la puta "Federación Galáctica"? Respondió y tras eructar, lanzó una amenaza y se preparaba para sacar su pistola láser que tenía reservada.

\- ¡Rick, tranquilo, tranquilo! Ellas no son de la "Federación Galáctica". Le calmó Morty, el cual había entrado en pánico si llegaba su abuelo a disparar contra las chicas.

\- Morty, tranquilo, tú no sabes que mi pistola está asegurada. Dijo el científico, pero en ese momento, un tiro se le escapó y se metió al mar, matando a varios tiburones que nadaban por la zona.

\- ¿Qué decía? Preguntó Rei, la cual miró a lo lejos, en el mar, lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Es culpa de -Burp- los fabricantes -Burp- Se defendió el científico, guardando su arma.

Omitiendo lo ocurrido con los tiburones, los cuales desaparecieron de la escena (XD), Amy se dirigió hacia el chico de cabellos castaños, el cual sentía que estaba entrando en una gran excitación por estar rodeado de bellas chicas.

\- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, pequeño? Preguntó Amy, pero sintió ella que Rei apoyaba su mano en los hombros de su amiga.

\- _Debes ser más seria con los sospechosos, así._ -Dio ella un ejemplo de cómo hablar con el joven, ya que con Rick era bastante complicado por estar bebiendo a más no poder y ahora revisaba la heladera (refrigerador) en busca de más alcohol.

\- Hey, chicas, ¿tienen más alcohol? ¿O Whisky? Preguntó Rick, el cual buscaba pero no hallaba nada.

\- No, no hay, nunca llevo alcohol a esta casa, ¡Qué falta de buenos modales que usted no tiene, Señor Sánchez! Se mostró indignada Rei.

\- -Burp- Mira, niña, yo crié bien a mi hija Beth, pero se...se...casó con un idiota llamado Jerry, el cual es tremendo imbécil, pero sabes qué, a mi hija la quiero mucho y también me educaron con valores y respeto, pero...toda esta mierda de hoy en día te hace unirte más a los rebeldes -Burp- Dio un pequeño discurso, el cual hizo enojar a la chica de largos cabellos negros.

\- Rick. Le dijo Morty a su abuelo.

\- Relájate, Morty, no va a pasar nada, los japoneses se siguen matando con sus katanas porque se ponen demasiado exigentes -Dos veces burp- imagina si Jerry hubiera nacido en Japón, ya en el primer día de escuela se mataba en plena clase. Respondió Rick con ese tono de sarcasmo y burla hacia el padre de Morty.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza lo que dice, Señor Sánchez! Gritó Rei, lista para darle su merecido.

\- ¿Acaso tu padre nunca te amó, niña? Dios, eres más escandalosa que los franceses con los "Atentados de París"; Siria se está desangrando y muere gente todos los días, pero se mueren 130 franceses y todos pierden la cabeza, para colmo y como cereza del pastel, les dan armas y yihadistas al ISIS. Hizo un ejemplo de escandalosa que podía ser Rei en el fondo.

\- ¡Jajaja, Rei, eso fue muy divertido y...! Río Serena, pero su amiga le dirigió una seria mirada de advertencia.

\- Mi padre me dejó cuando era pequeña y mi madre murió cuando nací, fui criada por mi abuelo. Dijo ella, contando su historia familiar, Rick se quedó en seco y se acercó a la chica.

\- Hey, lo siento...No quería, digo, no quería hacerte daño, fui un tonto. Se disculpó el científico, quien se sentía culpable de haberla hecho enojar y que reviviera esos eventos del Pasado.

\- Está bien, acepto sus disculpas. Dijo la chica, sonriendo y aceptando las disculpas de Rick.

\- ¡Bien, genial! Celebró Morty y abrazó a Rei por sorpresa e impulso, causando que ella se sonrojara y mucho.

Y ahí intervino Serena.

\- Y ahora que se arregló esta disputa, ¡vamos a nada al Mar! Pidió ella.

\- ¡SÍ! Gritaron sus amigas, uniéndose a la propuesta de la rubia.

\- Genial, pero no tenemos traje de baño. Se lamentó Morty.

\- Tranquilos, tengan, usen estos, les vendrá muy bien. Dijo Rei, extendiendo unos shorts blanco y negro.

\- ¿Ah? Genial, hacía mucho que no veía algo así. Se sorprendió Morty, ya que no tenían elástico dentro.

\- Es que son para uso común, ¿no tienen allí en Seattle? Preguntó Minako.

\- Literalmente ir a la playa en Seattle, es como irse de viaje a la Patagonia, te congelas hasta la muerte. Alegó Rick.

* * *

Después de cambiarse, las chicas junto con Rini, Rick y Morty se dirigieron a las playas para divertirse un buen rato bajo el Sol y poder refrescarse en las aguas de la región, las cuales invitaban a unirse.

Las chicas fueron corriendo hacia el mar, listas para divertirse un buen rato, Rini llevaba su flotador, ya que no sabía nada, mientras que Morty se quedaba en la orilla, viéndolas allí, supo que un sentimiento de vergüenza le invadió.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Algún -Burp- problema? Preguntó Rick, quien se sentó en una silla con una gran copa llena de Whisky.

\- No lo sé, Rick, no me siento seguro, son tan lindas, pero tengo miedo de arruinarla. Temió el joven.

\- No seas gallina, Morty, ahora ve y conquista a un montón de ellas, ¿o acaso eres un cobarde? Jajaja, ¡Gallina, gallina! Se río Rick, pero eso le llenó al joven de valentía.

\- ¡Les enseñaré quién es la gallina aquí! Respondió el chico y se lanzó al mar, metiéndose sin ningún problema, a su vez, Rei llegó para darles una advertencia sobre los peligros que habían allí.

\- ¡Oigan, chicas, no se aparten de la orilla, porque hay tiburones! Dio su advertencia.

\- ¡No te preocupes! Respondieron sus amigas al aviso de Rei.

* * *

Mientras que Morty entraba en el mar y se refrescaba, Rick se quedó tomando Sol y bebiendo Whisky con hielo en su silla de playa, sin interesarle de meterse allí, ya que solamente quería descansar un rato antes de volver a Seattle.

\- _"Aww, cómo crecen mis nietos, Morty ya piensa en chicas y yo...bueno...tengo libertad"_ Pensó el científico, quien cerró los ojos un rato para tomar el Sol y broncearse.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Mientras que las chicas se divertían en el mar junto con Morty, el cual estaba totalmente perdido en las bellas de aquellas jóvenes, las cuales no dejaban de deslumbrar todo lo que tenían ellas, para el joven, era sentirse en un harem.

A su vez, Rick se hallaba bebiendo un Whisky que se había inventado junto con el agua de los cocos, no tenía interés en meterse al mar, pero disfrutaba con ver a su nieto estar rodeado de aquellas chicas.

\- _"Morty, ese es mi nieto, carajo"_ Le mandó sus felicitaciones el científico.

* * *

A su vez, en el mar, Rini se hallaba nadando con su flotador, pero eso no iba a evitar que las burlas de Serena contra la pequeña de cabellos rosados no tuvieran efecto, así que se dirigió de sorpresa hacia allí y la asustó.

\- ¿Así que la pequeña Rini no sabe nada? Se río ella, pero las mismas bromas no duraron mucho, ya que apareció Rei Hino, quien procedió a defender a la niña.

\- ¡¿Por qué molestas a Rini?! La interrogó ella.

\- ¡Sí! Exclamó la peli rosa.

\- Y ahora yo, Sailor Mars, te castigaré con el "Ataque de las Cataratas del Niagara"! Sentenció Rei y con Rini comenzaron a tirarle agua sobre Serena, causando que ella se hundiera en el mar.

Morty, a su vez, se hallaba observando y nadando a la distancia, ya que no quería molestar o arruinar aquel momento gracioso de las chicas, pero como dice el refrán, _"la curiosidad mató al gato"_ y eso fue lo que hizo él.

\- Hola, Morty, ¿qué haces por aquí? Preguntó Rei, mostrando ese lado dulce y amable con el chico, el cual no podía ni decir una sola palabra ante el nerviosismo y el miedo que lo tenía encerrado.

\- Ah, h...hola, Rei...yo...he. Iba a contarle y expresar sus deseos más profundos, pero justo en ese momento, Makoto las llamó desde la orilla.

\- ¡Chicas, Morty, la comida está lista! Anunció la castaña de que el almuerzo estaba listo.

\- Genial, vamos. Dijo Rei y tomó la mano de Morty, dejándolo totalmente sonrojado.

* * *

\- Mmmm, pescado, que delicia, hacia años que no probaba [Burp] este manjar. Dijo Rick, quien quedó hipnotizado por el olor a pescado a la parrilla.

\- Jeje, me alegro de que le guste, Señor Sánchez, por cierto, ¿encontró Whisky? Agradeció Makoto por la buena crítica a la comida y luego quiso saber por el alcohol que andaba buscando el científico.

\- No, no hallé nada, pero me las ingenié para crear este sustituto del Whisky y es mezclando el alcohol con el agua de los cocos, es bastante dulce, adictiva y sensual. Añadió Rick, quien veía a Morty llegar con Rei, tomando su mano.

\- ¿Sensual? Eso...bueno es bastante...raro de su parte, Señor Sánchez. Dijo Makoto, quien se puso seria.

\- No, no sensual como un acto de violación, no, sino eso de ahí, mira. Le señaló Rick a la chica de cabellos castaños, la cual estaba con Morty.

\- Vaya, vaya, no me lo esperaba: Rei con su nieto, jaja, parece que le tocó a una de más difíciles de nuestro grupo. Examinó Makoto y lanzó una risa.

\- Sí, pero...¡Ese es mi nieto, muy bien, Morty, muy bien! Le felicitó Rick, quien le aplaudía con todas sus fuerzas hacia el joven.

* * *

\- ¿Qué le ocurre al Señor Sánchez? Preguntó Rei, señalando al abuelo de Morty, quien les estaba aplaudiendo.

\- Ah, bueno...Rei...yo, es que...bueno, quería decirte algo...muy importante. Le dijo Morty, lo cual detuvo la marcha de la Miko.

\- ¿Me quieres contar algo muy importante? Adelante, cuéntame. Le animó Rei, mientras que iban yendo hacia la orilla para almorzar.

\- Bueno, verás, siempre, mejor dicho, desde que llegué con Rick aquí, me ha llamado la atención de que eres muy linda y dulce. ¡Listo, lo dije! No podía tenerlo más encerrado, ansiaba poder decírtelo y quiero sellar este momento con un beso. Dijo Morty, quien besó en los labios a Rei, dejándola sorprendida y sonrojada.

Ni Rick y las chicas daban crédito a lo que sus ojos habían sido testigos, ¿Morty había besado a Rei? Sí, así era, lo había hecho, el chico había cumplido su misión, pero, ¿cómo lo tomaría la Sacerdotisa? Él era unos años menor que ella, pero a su vez, el corazón del nieto de Rick latía como si hubiera estado corriendo la maratón de su vida.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba. [Burp] Reconoció Rick aquella escena.

A su vez, en la orilla, Rei se arrodilló ante Morty.

\- Morty, eres un chico muy lindo e inteligente, pero no creo que podremos estar juntos, entiendo que te hayas enamorado de mí, pero voy a necesitar un tiempo para pensarlo más a fondo. Te prometo que responderé a esta incógnita. Le prometió la chica mientras que pasaba su mano por los cabellos del castaño.

El joven no dijo nada, sabía que debía respetar la idea de la Miko, así que se dirigió con ella a almorzar.

\- ¡Morty, vamos a comer, ven, este pescado está delicioso! Le llamó Rick.

\- Sí, ya voy. Respondió al llamado de su abuelo en un tono triste.

Al menor había logrado su primer beso, pero en el fondo se sentía mal porque Rei iba a pensarlo y él era muy inseguro hasta de sí mismo con respecto al amor, si una chica decía eso, era una mala señal, ya que lo podrían dejar de lado. Morty arrastró los pies hasta donde estaban Rick y las chicas, quienes lo estaban esperando para almorzar todos juntos, el olor a pescado a la parrilla era delicioso e impregnaba el aire, pero a pesar de que tenía hambre, Morty no deseaba comer, si tan solo hubiera alguna forma de que Rei dijera que si.

\- Rini, ¿qué pasa? ¿No tienes hambre? Le preguntó Rei a la niña de cabellos rosa.

\- Es que...no me gusta el pescado. Respondió ella, mirando su comida y sin haber dado un solo bocado a la misma.

\- Bueno, pero comer pescado te hará bien. Le animó Rei, pero ella arrojó el mismo al suelo.

\- ¡Yo sé bien qué es lo que me gusta y lo que no! Respondió ella y se dirigió con su flotador al mar.

\- ¡Rini, espera! Trató Rei de frenarla, pero se detuvo.

\- Dios, cómo puede rechazar esta comida, es deliciosa. Mostró Rick su enojo a la peli rosa.

\- Rick, ¿me pasas un poco de agua de cocos? Pidió Morty a su abuelo.

\- Claro, aquí tienes, Campeón. Extendió el científico uno de los cocos y Morty comenzó a beber, calmando su dolor.

\- Voy a beber demasiado para ahogar viejas heridas. Dijo con un tono triste.

\- Aww, vamos, Morty, hay muchos peces en el mar, no seas marica, a mí nunca me rechazaban las chicas. Pero si vieras a Jerry, bueno, tu padre es un pobre prototipo de la desgracia, todo lo que toca, lo lleva a su destrucción, jajaja, Dios, amo hacer esto. Le calmó Rick la tristeza a su nieto.

\- Señor Sánchez, ¿por qué se lleva tan mal con su yerno? Quiso saber Amy, muy interesada en cómo hallar una solución al conflicto que tenía Rick and Jerry.

\- Verás, Amy, mi hija Beth quedó embarazada cuando estaba cursando sus estudios, estaba viviendo la juventud, una bella época para experimentar, vivir, gozar y tener responsabilidades, hasta que conoció a Jerry. Cuando me enteré que ella quedó embaraza, no podía dejar que abortara a Summer, así que nació ella y todo feliz, pero con Jerry, no, olvídate, siempre lo voy a odiar. Entre que se manda cada desastres y que es como una lombriz que se defiende con la cola, se la pasaba peleándose con Beth y desde que me ayudó Morty a escapar de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Federación Galáctica, odié más a Jerry al volver a la Tierra, todo porque él dio el plan de entregarme y así que ellos pudieran regresar a salvo y es más, hasta le di un buen golpe en la cara que quedó ensangrentado en el suelo y mareado por unas cinco horas, ¡jajajajjaja! -Burp-. Contó Rick la historia de su enemistad con Jerry.

\- Rick, ¿no le habrás dejado una herida eterna en la cabeza a mi papa? Quiso saber Morty.

\- Tranquilo, Morty [Burp] si le llega a quedar una herida eterna, no será en su cabeza, sino en todo el cuerpo, ese idiota es más bien como los franceses a la hora de pelear contra las tropas alemanas, ya veían los tanques y los soldados, pasaban a la rendición, Jerry es así y siempre lo será, aún mientras haya conseguido ese trabajo tan importante que tiene en mente. Adjudicó Rick, quien seguía disfrutando del "Whisky Tropical", marca que se había creado y del pescado.

\- Pues la verdad no me parece justo que se vivan peleando tanto, Señor Sánchez, ¿no cree que tal vez Jerry quiera disculparse con usted? Intervino Amy al respecto.

\- Sí, lo puede hacer cuando quiera, pero en cuanto deje de ser el clásico idiota, tonto, hijo de puta y tarado que existe en toda Seattle, ahí el Mundo será un perfecto sitio para vivir, mientras tanto, habrá que seguir viviendo en las sombras de la noche. Respondió Rick, quien no pensaba hacer las paces con Jerry, a menos de que éste cambiara su forma de vida y fuera más responsable.

\- Creo que esto le podrá servir muy bien y es parte de la psiquiatría. Va a participar en este juego de relacionar palabras, yo empiezo: Paz.

\- El funeral de Jerry dentro de unos años. Respondió Rick, haciendo la primera relación.

\- Ok emmm: Tierra. Dio Amy su segunda palabra.

\- Las lombrices comiéndose el cadáver de Jerry pero salen a vomitar porque hasta lleva el fracaso después de muerto. Volvió a Rick.

\- Riqueza. Dijo la peli azul de nuevo.

\- Vivir lejos de Jerry y que Beth sea feliz en California. Respondió el científico de nuevo.

\- Auto. Señaló Amy en otra palabra.

\- Una versión alternativa de Jerry viviendo en Afganistán y haciendo estrellar un coche-bomba contra un puesto de control, pero le termina saliendo tan mal que estalla el auto ni más bien sale del cuartel terrorista. Volvió a responder Rick, ya estaban por la quinta palabra.

\- Oigan, chicas, ¿y Rini? Preguntó Serena, al ver que la niña no estaba cerca de la orilla.

\- Yo tengo la respuesta: Jerry se pierde en la isla de "Naufrago" y se suicida en el primer segundo de pisar tierra firme. Volvió a responder Rick, pero ya había pasado ese juego y vieron que la peli rosa había desaparecido de la orilla.

\- ¿Dónde estará? Yo la tenía vigilada. Se quedó sorprendido Morty.

\- ¡Tal vez se la llevó la corriente, chicas, debemos encontrarla! Exclamó Minako, la cual estaba muy asustada por lo que le pudo haber pasado a Rini.

\- ¿Tienen algún medio para buscarla? Quiso saber Morty.

\- Sí, sí lo hay, ¡vamos, chicas, al yate! Pidió Rei y se dirigieron hacia el bote, el cual, una vez subidas todas junto con Rick y Morty, pusieron rumbo hacia el mar para buscar a Rini.

* * *

 **Dentro de poco se viene el capítulo final y todos nos preguntamos: ¿Rick dejará de burlarse de Jerry? XD ¿Y Morty podrá tener su relación con Rei? Además, ¿lograrán encontrar a Rini? Las respuestas serán para el próximo capítulo :D No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Cuídense y saludos para Fipe2 :3 espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo :).**

 **Nos estamos viendo y que tengan todos una buena semana :D.**

 **Ah y otra cosa: Para Fipe2, ya voy por la última parte de la Saga de Hades, hoy comienzo a escribir los Campos Elíseos y de ahí seguiré con las demás películas que quedan y The Lost Canvas :3.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Final: Se subieron al barco de Rei y emprendieron la búsqueda de Rini, quien había desaparecido como por arte de magia, las corrientes habían hecho desaparecer a la peli rosa en esos momentos.

\- Dios, no me siento bien en este bote. Dijo Morty, muy mareado por los movimientos que éste ejercía.

\- Tranquilo [Burp] tranquilo, Morty, solo bebe de este elixir de la vida, ¡Dios!. Le pidió Rick, quien le pasó el agua de cocos, la cual había puesto un compuesto azucarado para que calmaba los mareos.

\- ¿Su nieto se marea mucho en los viajes, Señor Sánchez? Preguntó Makoto.

\- Bastante. Alegó el científico.

A su vez, Rei se hallaba en la proa, buscando la presencia de Rini y así poder salvarla con sus amigas del peligro que representaba el mar, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera desaparecido y sin dejar rastro alguno.

\- Esperemos que no se la hayan comido los tiburones. Temió Serena, cosa que eso indignó y mucho a la Sacerdotisa.

\- ¡No digas eso, Serena, no podemos perder las esperanzas! Pidió Rei de que no mencionara nunca más esas palabras.

\- Si Jerry se pierde en el mar, de seguro se lo comen los tiburones pero si lo sueltan, de seguro los mismos le harán juicio por intento de homicidio. Alegó Rick, burlándose de su yerno.

\- ¿No le sirvió nuestra plática, Señor Sánchez? Creí que habíamos hecho progreso alguno. Quiso saber Amy, ya que seguía con el intento de mejorar la relación de Rick y Jerry.

\- Amy, te agradezco mucho tus palabras, pero nunca funcionará, Jerry literalmente me entregó, arruinó a la familia aún más, ¿piensas que mejorará las cosas porque ya estoy libre? No, las cosas son distintas y él deberá aprender que yo nunca le podré otorgar el perdón, hasta que él acepte que es un idiota, un traidor y un mal ejemplo para mis nietos. Respondió Rick, lanzando todo ese bombardeo de odio hacia su yerno.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué un mal ejemplo? Preguntó de nuevo la intelectual.

\- ¡Porque él pidió a Beth que abortara a Summer, su hija primogénita! Respondió Rick, lanzando un feroz grito, como si fuera un rayo que estallaba al golpear el suelo.

Todas miraron al científico, quien tenía sus ojos humedecidos.

\- Rick. Dijo Morty, acercándose hacia él.

\- Morty, tú no habías nacido y Jerry quiso que Beth la abortara a Summer, a tu propia hermana, ¿cómo piensas que las cosas jamás se solucionaron? Jerry me obligó a entregarme a la Federación y encima terminó por hacerse el inocente, yo nunca lo perdonaré. Además, jamás te pondría en peligro, ¿piensas que es que te usé para que tus ondas cerebrales me ayudaran? No, quería darte una mejor vida, que conocieras el Mundo y el Universo, un nuevo aspecto por vivir. Le dijo Rick, contándole toda la verdad a Morty y ambos se dieron un tierno abrazo de abuelo y nieto.

\- Todos estos viajes, jamás te los pude agradecer, pero te doy las gracias, Rick y quisiera seguir viajando por el Universo para toda la vida. Le dijo Morty.

\- Creo que al fin veo al Morty que desea vivir la vida, ¡ese es mi nieto! Agradeció el científico a su nieto por la decisión tomada y de ahí las cosas se calmaron y mucho.

Morty caminaba por el barco, siendo observador junto con Luna y Artemis, los dos pobres gatos estaban muy mareados, mientras que seguían buscando a Rini, la cual continuaba desaparecida.

\- ¿En dónde estará esta niña? Se preguntó Rick, quien usaba unos binoculares.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir hacia el Sureste. Les señaló Morty, al ver una isla recortada en el horizonte.

\- ¡Puede ser que Rini esté allí! Excelente observación; Morty. Le felicitó Serena, mientras que ponían rumbo hacia el Sureste, allí podría hallarse la chica.

\- ¿Crees que esté allí? Le preguntó Rick a su nieto.

\- No lo sé, tuve la corazonada de aquí podría encontrarse. Alegó el chico de cabellos castaños.

\- Esperemos que lo esté, Dios, necesito otro trago de "Whisky Tropical". Dijo Rick, quien se dirigió a servirse otra copa y así refrescar su garganta seca por todo el viaje.

\- Espero no equivocarme. Pidió Morty, ya que temía de que si ese viaje era un error, terminaría costándole la vida a Rini y también lo podrían llegar a odiar por su error.

Estaba llegando la noche y se estaba dirigiendo hacia aquella isla que habían visto y que Morty les había señalado, las Estrellas comenzaban a llenar el Cielo Nocturno y con ella la Luna, la cual aparecía majestuosa en el Firmamento, lista para alumbar el mar oscurecido.

* * *

A su vez, Rini se hallaba en aquella isla, donde había sido salvada de ser devorada viva por los tiburones, gracias a la milagrosa intervención de un bebe dinosaurio, el cual se había rencontrado con su madre, pero en ese momento, un fuerte terremoto comenzó a sacudir a la isla, causando el derrumbe de la cueva y atrapando a ambas criaturas bajo los escombros.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Preguntó Morty, sobresaltado por el movimiento en el mar.

\- ¡BURP! Fui yo, perdón. Pidió disculpas Rick, pero eso no fue por los eructos que frecuentemente lanzaba el científico.

\- No, eso no fue de Rick, viene de allí, ¡CHIBI! Exclamó Rei, quien había sentido a la niña atrapada en la cueva.

\- ¡Genial, nos vamos de fiesta...! ¡BURP! ¡EH, MORTY, PON MÚSICA! Pidió Rick, quien ya estaba borracho.

\- ¡¿Es necesario ponerse a bailar, Rick?! Preguntó el niño, quien estaba asustado.

\- ¡VAMOS, NO SEAS MARICA, VAMOS A BAILAR EL "RICK DANCE"! Insistió el científico.

\- Ookkkkkk, aquí vamos. Respondió el joven y reprodujo la canción.

Pero cuando justo iba a poner el "Rick Dance", otro temblor mucho más fuerte se hizo sentir, causando que todo el ambiente se sacudiera.

\- Dios, ¿de cuánto habrá sido ese terremoto? Quiso saber Minako.

\- Déjame ver...Uhhh, casi de ocho grados. Alegó Rick, viendo en su sismografo.

\- ¡Chicas, miren, hacia la isla! Les señaló Serena y vieron que todo el volcán comenzaba a hacer erupción y a inundar todo el sitio con lava, comenzando a bajar lentamente por las laderas y la selva.

\- Oh Oh. Dijo Rick con Morty, al ver que se estaba por generar una tensión enorme.

\- ¡De prisa, hacia la isla, Chibi está allí! Pidió Rei y se dirigieron hacia aquella zona.

* * *

\- ¡OH, DIOS, OH, DIOS, MIREN, LA LAVA, LA LAVA! Alertó Morty.

\- ¡Rápido, chicas, trasformación! Pidió Serena y sus amigas asintieron, siendo vistas por ambos extranjeros, ellos vieron a las famosas Sailor Scouts, las cuales eran Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercurio, Sailor Marte, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus.

\- ¡Amigos, vengan, únanse! Les animó Rei, mientras que eso despertaba otra vez el espíritu de Morty con poder ganarse el corazón de la Sacerdotisa.

\- Rick, ¿tienes otro rayo congelante? Preguntó el chico a su abuelo científico.

\- [Burp] Sí, ten, vamos. Le respondió el hombre y se pusieron en marcha, congelando la lava y ayudando a las Sailor Scouts, salvando a Rini y a los dos dinosaurios.

* * *

Pudo haber parecido una locura, pero lo habían logrado, las Sailor Scouts habían salvado a Rini y a los dos dinosaurios, contando con el apoyo de Rick y Morty, los cuales cooperaron en el congelamiento de la lava, permitiendo el escape de la isla, la cual comenzaba a hundirse en las profundidades del océano.

Pronto llegó la triste despedida de Rini hacia su amigo y su madre, los cuales se despidieron de ella, no sin antes darle el pequeño una muestra de cariño hacia ella, acurrucando su cabeza contra el pecho de la niña, para luego irse de allí junto con su madre.

\- Wow, [Burp] esto no lo vemos todos los días. Dijo Rick sorprendido, mientras que tomaba unas fotos para el recuerdo.

\- Sí, la verdad que sí. Oye, Rick, ¿crees que ahora te lleves bien con mi papa? Preguntó Morty a su abuelo.

\- Bueno, gracias a la ayuda de Ami, la verdad creo que lo podré perdonar, tú tranquilo, que podré. Respondió el hombre mayor, mientras que pasaba sus manos por los cabellos de su nieto, quien se sonrojó al ver que Rei se le acercó hasta él.

\- Lo he pensado y he llegado a la decisión que nuestra relación pueda comenzar. Dijo ella, sonriéndole, dándole un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo, sin soltarlo por ningún momento.

\- Rick, ¿estoy soñando? Preguntó Morty asombrado.

\- No, [Burp] para nada. Respondió el científico, mientras que el joven se emocionaba y estallaba de la felicidad, yendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Rei y la besaba apasionadamente, con el Sol saliendo al mejor estilo de las películas románticas.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Jejeje, Rei ya tiene novio. Alegó Serena, mientras que ella, Rick, Morty, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Luna, Artemis y Rini se reían en aquel momento, que después de pasado los momentos de tensión, ahora era el momento de volver a la isla y de ahí, el regreso a casa, mientras que el Amanecer iba llegando.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí termina esta pequeña historia de cinco capítulos :D. Muchas gracias a Fipe2 por seguir este crossover :D Nos estamos viendo en próximos proyectos :3. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Miércoles.**


End file.
